


Lazy Days

by Write_Eat_Sleep_Repeat



Series: Tumblr Fics [4]
Category: Game Grumps, Youtube RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I don't usually do RPF, Multi, Polyamory, Polygrumps, RPF, There are fucks said, but I have this weird mindset with youtubers, it's not very good, or I did when I first wrote this, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Write_Eat_Sleep_Repeat/pseuds/Write_Eat_Sleep_Repeat
Summary: After a day working, everyone just wants to relax with their loved ones.





	Lazy Days

Arin was first in today, so he quickly got comfy in front of the TV and put on the first thing that he thought was even minorly interesting, waiting to hear the door close. It was about five minutes later when he heard voices and the door closing softly “Arin?” Suzy called and Arin smiled gently.

“Hey.” Suzy came into the room with Dan following close behind her, both of them walking over to him “How was today?” He asked and kissed Suzy softly while Dan took his coat and shoes off.  
“It was OK. Yours?” Arin shrugged and sighed.  
“About the same as always.” Then, as Suzy sat next to him and curled up with his arm around her, Dan came up with a soft smile “Hey.” Arin smiled serenely and Dan then lay on the couch, his head on Arin’s lap as he held Suzy’s hand and messed with her fingers.  
“What the fuck is this?” Danny asked with a fond chuckle as he looked at the TV. Arin laughed and shook his head a bit.  
“Shut up, I thought it’d be interesting.”  
“Well then you’re boring as fuck.” He teased and made Suzy practically giggle at the childish look on his face.  
“Boys, behave.” She joked, making Danny stick his tongue out at Arin “Dan.”  
“Didn’t do anything.” He said innocently as he continued to absently play with the woman’s fingers. Arin rolled his eyes again and sighed, kissing the top of Suzy’s head as their eyes flicked back to the TV. Dan looked very insulted with a pout on his face “Excuse me, where is the Danny love?” Suzy lifted Dan’s hand to her mouth and pressed a very soft kiss to his knuckles while Arin bent his head slightly and kissed Danny’s lips briefly, both affectionate actions causing Danny to smile and practically purr “Thank you.” He said and Suzy ruffled his hair.  
“Now shut up, Dan. Let Arin watch his boring show.” With a final and fond ‘fuck off’, they were silent and watched the show; Arin fiddling with Suzy’s hair, Dan playing with hers and Arin’s fingers and Suzy just softly tracing patterns against Arin’s arm.

This was the best part of their days.

**Author's Note:**

> As tagged, I'm not usually one to do RPF but I was really obsessed with the grumps at this point and it just happened


End file.
